


Hold me close and tight (in your arms tonight)

by rofawkes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Baekhyun is wicked, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is sweet and not so inocent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hedwig and the Angry Inch Musical, M/M, Play fic, Smut, theater fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rofawkes/pseuds/rofawkes
Summary: He runs a hand through Chanyeol’s hair. “There’s no denying the sexual frustration that Tommy feels for Hedwig. It’s a very big part of why he so intrigued by her.”Chanyeol now looks up at him, as if analyzing him and then lifts himself up, but stays close. “I don’t think it’s really sexual frustration. I think it is more of an unknown desire. It’s confusing to him.”Baekhyun takes his chin in his finger, inching him closer until his breath ghosts over the other. “Desire is part of it. He wants her.”“I want you.” Chanyeol confesses, Baekhyun smirks.--Or where they are part of a stage play of Hedwig and the Angry Inch.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Hold me close and tight (in your arms tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the thing is.... I wrote this YEARS ago and never finished. I wrote this so long ago that when I was reading it again I was like 'damn' because I forgot there was smut on it and I haven't done that in a long while.
> 
> I really like it, even though I just don't feel inspired to do the proper twist I wanted, I think it is good enough to be published as a drabble with a nice, ambiguous, open ending.
> 
> If you haven't seen HATAI I suggest you do it. Although is not necessary for the fic, there is some dialogue about it and you might be confused. And it's also an AMAZING musical story.

Baekhyun has always loved musicals. He loved every single second of every single play he has ever watched. He remembers the first one he saw. He was only 11, in middle school, when they theater department decided to do a rendition of Grease. Good old, overplayed and overestimated Grease, with awful meaning and awful, awkward, high school acting. He  _ loved _ it. 

The big numbers and choreography. The songs, the drama, the laughs, the tears. Everything was wonderful. He fell in love right there and has not been able to fall out of love ever since.

That is when he decided what he wanted to be the rest of his life. An actor. Musical theater actor. From that moment, he was in every play the school planned. From playing a single three in the background, to the main lead in Romeo and Juliet. Acting classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Dancing Thursday, Tuesday and Saturday. Singing lessons every day. 

Of course, all that hard work paid off and he finds himself living the dream in being part of one of the most successful group of Independent Theater of the city. All their productions get a two-week season in the Magno Center Theater, which is always an honor since it is the biggest and oldest stage in the state. He could not be happier.

Except now, when his director and the producer, Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan, announce that they’re staging Hedwig and The Angry Inch as the fall production. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves that musical, one of his favorites, truly a jewel of modern theater. He nailed the audition,  _ of course _ , landing him the well-deserved lead role of Hedwig. He’s excited and so proud of himself. The rest of the cast is spot on, as well. Amber Liu as Yitzhak, awesome, Jongdae as Skszp, and he’s even a little bit excited to see Minseok as Sgt. Luther, he is sure they have amazing chemistry. 

The only problem here is his counterpart and love interest, Tommy Gnosis.

The actor who was originally casted as Tommy was his longtime co-worker, occasional fuck, Kim Heechul. However, the guy decided he was a little too much for musical theater now when he was offered the job as an MC in a morning talk show from their local channel.  _ How greedy, _ Baekhyun thought, but the truth is that Heechul was a natural charmer and not much of a singer, so maybe he was better off like that.

Next in line was the understudy, Kim Seokjin, who fit very well the part of an awkward teen and had an amazing stage presence and a beautiful face. Sadly, the boy was graduating this semester and school had become too much at the moment and had to quit at the last minute. 

Now, two months into opening night, they find themselves without an Tommy Gnosis to debut with.

“Why can’t you just give the role to Sehun? He’s got the youthful bad ass teen aura already” Baekhyun asked Junmyeon one day. There was no denying he was worried for the sake of the production (and his shining moment, but he kept that part to himself).

Junmyeon just raised an eyebrow at him. “Sehun is playing Jacek.” he told him, then he leaned a bit closer. “And we both know he is better at acting than he is at singing”

“He can take lessons!” Baekhyun insisted.

“Baekhyun, trust me. We’ll find a Tommy in no time, you have nothing to be worried about except for falling off stage from wearing 10 inch heels.” he reassured and walked away, ending the conversation.

“You better be right,” he muttered to himself and after a second, he yelled. “I’m a pro in dancing in heels!” just to have the last word.

  
  
  
  


Turns out that Junmyeon was right and just two days after their little discussion, he walked towards the stage where the cast was rehearsing “Wig in a Box” and announced he had found the perfect Tommy. 

A tall, lanky, handsome boy appeared in stage next to him.

“Company,” he put his hand in the guy’s back. “Let me introduce you to Park Chanyeol. Our new Tommy and newcomer to this theater. Please give him a round of applause and a warm welcome!”

Everyone cheered for the guy, but Baekhyun eyed him slightly. His height could be deceiving, but his face was full of youth. He had big brown eyes and smiled shyly as people came up to him to introduce themselves. He scratched the back of his neck and shook Yixing’s hand while looking at the ground.  _ Looking. At. The. Ground. _

Baekhyun scoffed and walked towards Junmyeon, dragging him to the side.

“Junmyeon. What the fuck?” he asked desperate.

“Baek, I was looking for you!” he greeted him too cheery for Baekhyun’s liking.

“I thought you said you were going to find a Tommy Gnosis, not a  _ Moritz Stiefel _ . What is this?”

“Ah, I’ve seen you noticed Chanyeol then.” Junmyeon said, still smiling. “Give him some credit, he’s got it in him.”

“I don’t think he’s right for the part,” he answered frowning. “There’s not a single speck of rockstar in him.”

The older sighed and put a hand on his shoulder “Baekhyun, it’s not Tommy Gnosis the role I was worried to fill in.” he looked right into his eyes. “That could be played by any over the top young actor with a frustrated dream of having rock band. It’s  _ Tommy Speck _ the one I was worried about.

“I don’t get it… It’s the  _ same  _ thing.”

“There you are wrong.” Junmyeon smiled, as if he knew something Baekhyun didn’t. He did _ not _ like that. “You can make an explosion out of a little flame, but you can’t turn an explosion back into a spark.”

Baekhyun just blinked at him. He didn’t have time for this poetic shit when he had to worry about a co-star who look straight out of a High School Flower Boy drama. He didn’t understand what was his director thinking right now.

“Hi.” he heard a deep voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see the boy in question and he had to admit he was not expecting that voice with that face. “You’re Byun Baekhyun, right? You’re playing Hedwig.”

“I am.” he answered shortly, eyeing the other man.

“I’m a big fan,” he smiled  _ that freaking shy smile again _ . “I saw you as Marius two years ago. I was so amazed; I was so excited when they told me I was going to be acting alongside you.”

Baekhyun smirked. At least the boy recognized real talent. “Well, thank you. Nice to know you have good taste.”

“Awesome! You two hit it off right away.” Junmyeon grasped both of their backs. “Get to know each other. I need you two portray that chemistry on stage. Grab a coffee, go to the movies, to the karaoke or something.” 

“What, am I a nanny now?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes.” The producer simply answered. “It’s Chanyeol first professional play, so he need all the guidance you can offer.”

Baekhyun’s gaze snapped back at the boy in front of him, mouth wide open. He has to be kidding. A fucking rookie. He could not believe this was possible.

Chanyeol smiled brightly at him, a wide spread smile with two rows of white teeth and spark of shyness and excitement in his eyes. Just like a kid who had received a candy.

Baekhyun was doomed.

  
  
-  
  


As the first week of Chanyeol’s joining to the company passed, Baekhyun had to admit that the boy was not as bad as he thought. Sure, he still needed some confidence when he was alone in stage, but when Baekhyun joined him he moved so easily through the area and recited the dialogue as it if they were his own words by his own heart. They did had good chemistry indeed. He also had a pretty good singing voice. A nice and smooth contratenor, the roughness of his voice when he speaks was not heard when hits perfectly the notes as he sings, which was a nice, nice contrast.

Right now, Baekhyun was at the stage, rehearsing “Sugar Daddy” with the band as the rest of the company who were not in scene watched from the seat, Chanyeol among them.

Baekhyun was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, comfortable clothes for rehearsals, but knew that was not a barrier for his sex appeal. Often praised in his sensuality, especially delivered on stage, he let himself be lost in the rock melody of the song. Car prop on stage and Amber rocking that mic stand, Baekhyun was radiant and overwhelmed in the performance, gridding his hips on the cable of his mic, taking off his jacket costume and twirling above his head before throwing it away. Then he sneaked a glance to the public and his eyes spotted something: Chanyeol twisting in his seat and his hands between his legs, trying and failing to hide his arousal. Baekhyun grinned wickedly as he sang.

_ He was going to have fun. _

He got off the stage and walked towards the people in the seats. He sat on Kyungsoo’s lap, who looked in a strange mixture of annoyed and amused, but it was Kyungsoo after all, singing right in his ear before ruffling his hair and walking towards his next victim…

On the middle seat of the first row was the tall, black haired boy, looking at him with scared wide eyes as he approached him. Climbing over him, each feet resting on the arm rests of Chanyeol’s seat he bent a little just so his crotch got in right in the perfect position right in front the younger’s face, who was red as a tomato. He could hear wolf-whistles and clapping from his friends.

“ _ And everything you bring me got me dripping like a honeycomb, _ ” he sang was he rocked his hips sensually right in front of the boy. He got off and turned around, bending his ass right in front of him. “ _ And if you've got some sugar for me, Sugar Daddy, bring it home. _ ”

And he was gone, walking back to the stage and leaving a very flustered boy behind.

The rest the rehearsal went  _ almost  _ smoothly after that. Except the few times Chanyeol stumbled over his words and the fact that it seemed like he couldn’t look at Baekhyun directly in the eye for the rest of the day. 

He couldn’t shake the smug feeling from him no matter what.

After they were dismissed and mostly everyone went home, he made his way to the bathroom on the dressing rooms while he hummed happily to the song that had brought him so much fun in the morning. However, he stopped mid-track when he opened the bathroom door and encountered with the splendor of Chanyeol’s six-feet-tall naked body in the shower, wet and dripping as the boy jerked himself off.

Baekhyun dropped the bottle of shampoo to the ground in shock and Chanyeol's head snapped towards him, eyes like a deer’s caught in the highlights and his whole face and chest flushed a pretty shade of red, but his hand was not stopping. Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips at the erotic sight. This, however, seemed to do the work for the younger boy, who threw his head back and let out a deep groan, hand moving faster.

In a few seconds Baekhyun was right there with him under the shower head, not bothered by the fact that he didn’t even removed his clothes and they were now drenched, and moved Chanyeol's hand out of the way and grabbed the hard and red cock with his hand, letting out himself a moan at the feeling of the weight Chanyeol’s big member in his hold. The taller was panting hard now, letting out louder moans and, unable to hold himself still, he slouched against the wet wall of the shower stall. Baekhyun’s hand moved faster, dragging his thumb over the slit and smirking satisfied when Chanyeol's hips jerked up in pleasure. He moved his other hand to grope at the taller’s balls, massaging them slower in comparison to the fast movements of his right hand. Chanyeol was a mess, letting his head fall onto the wall and closing his eyes as he breathed in gasps, chest rising up and down fastly, and before long, he let out a loud groan and came right all over Baekhyun’s hand.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes just as Baekhyun raised his hand, looking into his eyes, and licked the remaining of white liquid that had not been washed away by the water. Chanyeol’s knees buckled a bit.

“Step out. I need to shower.” the smaller boy commanded once the taller had come down from his high.

-

Next day was their free day, so that meant no rehearsal and not seeing each other faces, so Baekhyun was surprised when he entered his prefered coffee shop and found Chanyeol slouched in a corner next to a window, book in his hand and a warm cup in the table in front of him. Baekhyun ordered his own drink and, not exactly sure why, walked towards him.

“Hey.” he greeted once he was standing close to the boy. Chanyeol looked up and quickly straightened his posture.

“Hi.” he said, sounded a little breathily. Baekhyun smiled in endearment. 

“May I sit?” he asked, already pulling the chair across from Chanyeol’s.

“Yes, please do.” the boy said with a shy smile. “What are you doing here?—Not that you can’t be here, I just didn’t expect to see you in my day off.”

“Neither did I.” he took a sip of his coffee. “But I like this place, I actually come here often.”

“Really?” he smiled brightly. “I come here often too. It’s the closest to campus.” 

Baekhyun titled his head. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen. I’m turning twenty next month”

“Great.” he muttered, taking a sip of his cup.  _ He gave a handjob to a teen. _

“Why? How old are you?” Chanyeol asked, noticing the wince in his face.

“I’m twenty four.”

“Really?” his eyebrows raised. “I thought you were my age!”

“I’m playing a woman in her late twenties; I couldn’t be your age.” 

“You’re a great actor, you would’ve managed anyway.”

He found himself smiling again. The boy always expressed his admiration for him and it made him feel a little bit proud of himself. “So, Les Mis, huh? I see you’re a fan.” Baekhyun said, looking at the book in his hand and recalling that time that the younger praised his rendition of Marius.

“Uh, no, not really.” he said with, yet  _ another,  _ shy smile. “I’m reading it for a class. I thought that watching the musical was enough, but it was not enough for my teacher and I gotta admit the book is quite boring… I am a fan of the musical though.”

“Oh. I’ll tell you a secret.” he leaned the tiniest bit closer. “I’ve never read it myself. I was supposed to, when we were doing the play as Junmyeon commanded, but I’m not much of a reader and I just watched every single play I could find in Youtube and re-watched the movie about fifteen times.” 

Chanyeol chuckled. “You must be a big fan of musicals then, to be able to watch around sixty hours of continuous singing.” 

“I am, I’ll never get tired of it,” he said proudly. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes… I’ll tell you a secret now…” he leaned closer, the way Baekhyun had before. “I actually became one after watching you two years ago.”

Baekhyun then did something he had not done in years, he flushed. Nevertheless, played cool by straightening his back and speaking again. “I’m honored. What’s your favorite then?”

“Uh… Maybe Chicago. It’s fun and badass.” he said, tapping his index finger on his chin. “What’s yours?

“Singing In The Rain.” he answered, smiling to himself as he remembered the musical in question.

“Never seen it.” 

“What?! It’s a classic!” 

“Sorry.” Chanyeol pouted. “It’s not on Netflix.”

“Kids these days.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, then narrowed them, looking at the other. “Do you have something to do today?”

“Nah, I was just planning on finish this book, but I’ve already read the same line like fifty times.” Chanyeol answered, frowning at his book.

“Do you want to watch Singing In The Rain with me?” he asked and Chanyeol’s eyes lit up like that first time he met him.

“Are you serious?”

“Well, it’s our free day and I don’t have anything to do either… and I really haven’t watched it in a while so…”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome!”

“Okey, giant child. Let’s go to my place, it’s not far from here.”

-

“That was soooooo good.” Chanyeol says when the movie is finished, letting his head fall on Baekhyun’s lap and looking up at him. “It’s amazing.”

“You should see the stage version.” Baekhyun says and run his fingers through the head in his lap. “They actually have rain in the stage and the whole performance is incredible.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and his lips form a dreamy smile as he imagines it. “I can see why you love it so much.”

“Yeah, I think one of my biggest dreams is playing Don Lockwood on stage.”

“You’d be amazing at it, with that voice of yours. You’re also great dancer.” he compliments.

Baekhyun grins devilish. “I already noticed how much you loved my dancing.”

The other boy reddens at the statement, rolling so he hides his face in Baekhyun’s stomach. 

“What? You’re going to blow me thinking of me dancing to ‘Make Em Laugh’?” he teases. “Kind of sadistic, to be honest.”

Chanyeol whines. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Oh, come on, loosen up.” he hits him lightly on the head. “Nothing wrong with giving each other a hand every now and then,” he says and Chanyeol whines again, Baekhyun thinks he might cry. “Just don’t get a boner when I’m singing ‘Wicked Little Town’ at you. Or do. Maybe it’ll add another dimension to the character.”

“Junmyeon would kill me.” he answers, voice a little bit muffled by the fabric of Baekhyun’s hoodie.

“Mmm, maybe.” he runs a hand through Chanyeol’s hair. “There’s no denying the sexual frustration that Tommy feels for Hedwig. It’s a very big part of why he so intrigued by her.”

Chanyeol now looks up at him, as if analyzing him and then lifts himself up, but stays close. “I don’t think it’s really sexual frustration. I think it is more of an unknown desire. It’s confusing to him.”

Baekhyun takes his chin in his finger, inching him closer until his breath ghosts over the other. “Desire is part of it. He wants her.”

“I want you.” Chanyeol confesses, Baekhyun smirks.

“Where’s the shy boy now?”

“You do something to me.” he answers and his ears get a bit red.

Before the know it, they’re walking blindly into Baekhyun’s room, hands all over each other as they collapse on the bed. He climbs on top of Chanyeol, rocking his hips into his as he kisses his neck and the younger slides his hands down to his ass, pressing them together. Baekhyun takes his hoodie off, throws it away, then removes Chanyeol’s shirt, and throws it the same way and  _ holy shit _ , the boy is so hot, his abdomen with a set of well exercised abs, contracting as he runs a hand over them. He makes a trail of wet kisses down his torso, stopping right above the sim of his underwear that peeks over his pants and Baekhyun’s fingers are fast as he unbuttons the jeans and pulls them down and off. He returns his attention to Chanyeol’s neck as he palms him through his boxer and the boy gasps.

“Please tell me you’re not a virgin.” he whispers into his neck.

Chanyeol then flips them over. “No I’m not.” he confirms and wastes no time in taking Baekhyun’s pants off too. He spreads Baekhyun’s legs apart and positions himself in between, his face at the level of his crotch, tracing his tongue over the cloth. “You’re so hot.” he mouths through his boxers, “I wanted to do this yesterday so badly after you were singing, all over me.”

“What stopped you?” Baekhyun asks, holding back a moan.

“I thought it’ll be unprofessional.”

Baekhyun scoffs. To be honest, he never had a problem with fucking his co-stars; usually it helped with the chemistry of the characters. “Is it unprofessional now?”

The only response he gets is having his underwear pulled down, letting his erection free. Chanyeol licks slowly from the base to the top of the head, circling the slit and Baekhyun groans below him. He closes his mouth around the rip and sucks lightly, before letting him go and licks another stripe down up.

“Don’t tease me.”

He closes around the tip again, his tongue flicking on the tip and Baekhyun’s hand flies to his hair, pushing his head down so he can take more of him in his mouth and Chanyeol moans at the action, sending shivers through all of his body. He starts sucking hard now and Baekhyun does not bother in hiding his moans anymore.

He pulls at his hair to pull him apart from his dick and when Chanyeol’s mouth slides off there’s a string of saliva that still connects to his cock, his lips are red and swollen.

“Let me rock your world, baby.” Baekhyun says and flips them over again. He takes the bottle of lube from his bedside table and coats his fingers. He lifts on of Chanyeol’s legs up to his hip and then circles his entrance with a wet index, making the boy below a mess of moans.

Long after, when they finally come from their ecstasy, Baekhyun pulls out and collapses over Chanyeol’s body, tired and done for the day, not even caring about the stickiness in between of their torsos. The man below him wrap his arms around his torso and starts caressing his back. Baekhyun stiffens for a second.

“Chanyeol.” he mutters, head still in his chest.

“Yeah?” he sounds tired as well.

“Just so you know, I don’t do the boyfriend thing.”

The traces in his back stop for a second and Baekhyun curses himself for now waiting a bit more. “Are you going to throw me out now?”

Baekhyun laughs, he crosses on top of Chanyeol’s heart and rests his chin there, looking up at him. “No.” he smiles, honest. “We can still be friends”

The other boy relaxes and continues the previous movement of his hands. “And can we still do this?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Okey, then.”

-

They actually become really close after that day. Closer that Baekhyun is with anyone in the company and that is saying a lot, since he’s known this people with almost four years. 

But Chanyeol is so nice and so easy to be around that Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind hanging out with him when they’re not on rehearsal hours, so that means they’re together almost 24/7. 

He learns that Chanyeol is a music major student, who loves music with all his life and when he found about musical theater he loved even more. He wishes to write the music for a play someday and recently has fallen in love with Lin Manuel Miranda. He has an older sister who is so excited to see him act (and does not know what the play is about) and his family owns an Italian restaurant on the other side of the city. He sometimes brings Baekhyun lasagna, pizza or other delicious plates when he comes back from visiting his family.

In addition, Baekhyun notices that he is becoming more and more confident on stage, maybe even so in his normal life too. Which actually makes Baekhyun kind of excited, seeing him come slowly out of that shell of shyness that he has no reason to be in.

The progress in the montage of the play is notable. The vocals are improving (not that they were bad before, but there’s always room for improvement) and one day in rehearsals, after finishing an especially good performance “The Origin Of Love” Yifan, the producer, is clapping excitedly and there’s a bit of wetness in his eyes. He invites everyone for a round of beers in the nearest bar, since tomorrow is Sunday and it’s their free day.

  
  


Baekhyun could not be more overjoyed now.

Right in this moment, he is in Chanyeol’s bed, making out lazily and drunkenly. Baekhyun just found out that Chanyeol is quite a lightweight and if he is honest, he’s never been a pro at handling alcohol himself. Their clothes were discarded long ago, but they are just lying under the duvet, exchanging tender touches and sloppy kisses.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol asks, one of his arms is around his shoulders, serving as a pillow, while the other is on his face, tracing a pattern with his thumb in Baekhyun’s cheekbone.

“What?” he questions and steals a kiss to the plush lips of the boy letting him speak again. Chanyeol looks mildly dazed off for a second.

“Hedwig believes in eternal love. Doesn’t she? She says something like that.”

“She does. Despite everything that’s happened to her.”

“Isn’t that beautiful?” he asks again and his already dreamy smiles look a bit crazy due to the alcohol, but it makes Baekhyun laugh a bit. “Do  _ you _ believe in eternal love?”

“No.”

Chanyeol frowns and looks at him with his red and tired eyes. “Why not?”

“I don’t think anything is eternal,” he answers. “Much less such a frail thing as love.”

“Have you ever got your heart broken?” he asks again and Baekhyun shifts, feeling that this conversation is getting to intimate.

“Yes.”

“By who?” Chanyeol asks again and Baekhyun looks at him, almost pleading him with his eyes to stop questioning him. The taller boy seems to understand and pulls him closer, kissing his forehead. “You don’t have to answer that, I’m sorry I’m so nosy.”

He sighs. He’s never told this to anyone, but if there’s one person he can trust is Chanyeol. “The one time that someone has ever broken my heart was by the only man I had ever loved; my father.” He confesses. “I was like 11, maybe ten, and he was everything to me, I idolized him so much. Then one day he decided that living with my mom and I wasn’t doing it for him anymore and he left. Just like that. Didn’t even bother to say goodbye.”

“That’s horrible,” Chanyeol says, his thumb wiping away the tear that threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be.” he shrugs “He was a man of alcohol, not of family. But I kind of figured… If the only person that is supposed to love me forever can’t… then I can’t expect it from anyone. Nothing is forever. Not even love.”

“I do believe so. About love.” Chanyeol tells him and lowers his face, so their noses are at the same level, touching. “I don’t even know how, or why. But I do believe that there’s someone out there that is going to love me forever. And I will love them back.” 

“Well, good luck on your quest.” He says and he honestly means it. “I hope you find them. Meanwhile I’ll be here, loving my stage and becoming the bigger theater star a Korean can aspire to be.”

“Hey.” Chanyeol says and then kisses him, long and slowly. Grazing his tongue on his lower lip, making Baekhyun moan a bit. “I could love you forever, maybe.”

“You won’t be loved back.” he tells him and something in the back of his head tells him that that is a lie.

The other one only pulls him closer, almost melting them into one. “I’ll make you fall in love with me.” he says against his mouth, pressing a kisses around it. To the corner of his lips, to his cupid bow, to his chin.

Baekhyun heart flutters at his words. He pulls at Chanyeol’s ear and says. “Good luck with  _ that. _ ”

Chanyeol only smiles and kisses him again, this time harder, then slips the hand that was in his face into the duvet and gets a hold of his dick, making Baekhyun moan at the unexpected pleasure.

“I’ll work harder, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it.  
> I really wanted to publish something, but I have so many WIP that I want to finish first and I've also been busy with work.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy this piece.
> 
> Hedwig and The Angry Inch is one of my favorite musicals and movies. If you haven't seen it, I recommend it 100%. Even the soundtrack is great, you won't be dissapointed.
> 
> And for the Sugar Daddy performance that Baekhyun was doing, it was inspired in this performance of Neil Patrick Harris:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIaFn5lsLd8


End file.
